The prom
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: Who will be prom king and queen?


Hello everyone that is reading my fanfic. This is going to be my second fanfic on Ranma   
and maybe my last, I'm not sure. But please enjoy and review. :)  
  
Soun: hey look at this  
  
It was an early Saturday morning and a fascinating thing came on the newspaper.   
  
Ranma: what is it?  
  
Akane: Yes, what?  
  
Soun: it's something about your school   
  
Nabiki: and why would our school be on the news?  
  
Soun: It's a prom at your school  
  
Ranma: so?  
  
Soun: so the prom king and queen gets to visit anywhere in China  
  
Ranma: China?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Soun: yup, China  
  
Ranma: yes! My chance to become all man again! I am so going to win this...  
  
Akane: and whom are you going to win it with?  
  
Ranma: o yeah, anyone you know?  
  
Genam: (out of no where) stupid boy she it right there you idiot! (Or if you prefer Baka)  
  
Ranma: what! Dance with that macho chick...  
  
Before he could finish the sentence he was hit through the roof of the house  
  
Akane: (angry and holding a huge hammer) honestly Ranma I'm right here when you keep now   
calling me that  
  
Ranma finally lands on top of the roof of the Cat Café and Shampoo appears  
  
Shampoo: what are you doing on roof of shop?  
  
Ranma: what does it look like?  
  
Shampoo: o forget it, I saw newspaper article about dance. Want to be me partner?  
  
Ranma: well…...I...  
  
Ukyo: no he asked me first!  
  
Ranma: Ukyo?  
  
Shampoo: you did?  
  
Ranma: what? I did? When?  
  
Ukyo: when you flew over my shop. You said really loud YES!!!!!  
  
Ranma gave Ukyo a weird look  
  
Ranma: no, I was yelling yow not yes  
  
Ukyo: well close enough, pick me up tomorrow at...  
  
Shampoo: no, Ranma g with me  
  
Ranma: wait, can't we settle this with a coin flip?  
  
Shampoo: fine  
  
Ukyo: alright with me  
  
Ranma pulls out a coin  
  
Ranma: heads Ukyo, tails Shampoo. Ready?  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo: yup  
  
Ranma flipped the coin and...  
  
The next day (no this is no joke)  
  
Everyone was up and ready for the prom except for Ranma because he left 5 minutes ago   
(I know your dying to figure out who he has to will hu)  
  
Ranma came on school grounds that was lighted up and had all these boom boxes and DJ's.   
It took place at night   
  
Ranma: well we are here Shampoo...  
  
Shampoo: yup  
  
Ranma:...and Ukyo  
  
Ukyo: yup  
  
Ranma: (thinking in his mind) dumb coin landed in the middle. Stupid sand  
  
Everyone came and the dance started. Akane was looking for Ranma wondering whom he was   
dancing with  
  
Akane: hope Ranma has a partner  
  
Nabiki: well don't look now but here he comes now  
  
Akane turned around and was shock and angry at the same time  
  
Akane: RANMA YOU TWO TIMMER!!!!!!!  
  
Then she walked away  
  
Ranma: wait Akane! I can explain!!!! O forget her   
  
Shampoo: come Ranma, dance with me first  
  
Ukyo: no me first  
  
Shampoo: no me!!!!  
  
Ukyo: no me!!!!   
  
Shampoo: no...hey where's Ranma?  
  
Ranma has gotten away when they were arguing and bumped into someone he knew very well  
  
Ranma: Ryoga? What are you doing here?  
  
Ryoga: I got the news. And I know how I can win.  
  
Ranma: and how? You need a partner  
  
Ryoga: I know, and that is where you come in  
  
Ranma: what do you...  
  
The DJ spook saying that this dance will determine the winner of the grand prize. The dance   
started playing and people started dancing.  
  
Ryoga: well dance Ranma  
  
Ranma-chan: I can't believe you did this to me  
  
Ryoga: o pipe down and dance  
  
So they did put then someone stepped on Ranma's toe  
  
Ranma: ow Ryoga, that was the 5th time you did that! Do you know your left from you right?  
  
Ryoga: (holding out his right hand) left right?  
  
Hits Ryoga  
  
Ranma: you idiot (or baka)  
  
Announcer: Now we will announce the winner  
  
Everyone got all quiet   
  
Announcer: and the winner is...Fred and Amy! Congratulations!!!!  
  
Ranma and Ryoga's mouth dropped  
  
Back at the tendo's house  
  
Nabiki: aw to bad Ranma didn't win  
  
Akane: yup, next time don't dance with Ryoga, Ranma  
  
Ranma: (crying) o shut up  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please don't forget to review. :)   
  



End file.
